Taro
Appearance Not much is said about Taro's appearance but he is said to have delicate noble features. Personality Taro is known to be brave and risk his life for anyone he sees in danger. For example, when his future friend and ally, Hiro's parents died from the shark attack, Taro heard a scream and rushed over there to save Hiro. When he heard what happened to Hiro's parents, he took revenge on the shark for Hiro's sake and almost died during it. Taro also shows bravery when Hana was in danger, and he and Shusaku had saved her, although Hana was someone that Taro hadn't known at the time not expecting anything in return. History When Lord Tokugawa was young, he had heard of the prophecy that the son of a lord and an ama diver would become shogun (The ruler of Japan). Because of this, he traveled to Shirahama where the legend was originated and had a child with Taro's mother who was the current protector of the Buddha Ball. Taro was raised by his adopted father after he and his mother fell in love. When Hiro and Taro were about 8 years old Taro heard Hiro's scream he ran to him and saved him. When he heard that a shark had killed Hiro's parents, he decided to avenge them and kill the Mako shark with a knife he had with him at the time and fought the shark, he was able to defeat the mako and managed to escape with a shark bite, and severe blood loss that he miraculously recovered from now only having a scar from the bite. Relationships Adoptive Father He is the one that raised and cared for Taro even though he knew that he wasn't his biological father. He was fine with this since Taro was the son of the woman he loved. Hiro Hiro has been Taro's best friend ever since Taro saved him from sharks when they were kids. Since Hiro owes Taro his life, he is extremely loyal to him and would travel across the world with him. Even when Taro became a vampire, Hiro didn't mind and fought side by side with him all through his Journey. Oda Nobunaga Oda has been after Taro ever since he found out that Taro may possess the thing he believes will finally make him shogun, the Buddha ball. The first time Oda tried achieving the buddha ball was by attacking his home in Shirahama Bay and in the process, killing Taro's adoptive father, causing Taro to become distressed over his father's death, and swearing revenge on the ninja that killed his father and the man who sent them. At the start Taro was raised in Oda's territory so like all the other villagers grew up respecting the Lord, thinking he was some righteous man sworn by honour, when in reality he was a malevolent man hell-bent on power. The first time Taro fought Oda was at his castle and Taro almost killed him. Taro walked away dripping with blood thinking his fight with Oda was over, but actually Oda drank the vampire blood Taro left behind turning him into a vampire as well but with the benefits that Taro has, he doesn't burn in sunlight. In the end Taro fought Oda once again was in the battle of Mount Hiei when Shusaku threatened his daughter Hana's life causing him to hesitate. Yukiko At first Yukiko disliked Taro because usually to become a vampire you first had to train as a human to become a ninja then when they believed you possessed the skills to be a ninja there would be a ceremony and you would then be turned into a vampire. Yukiko was jealous of Taro, as Taro had already been turned into a vampire without all the training necessary. Taro became good friends with Yukiko's sister Heiko. Later on when Taro went on an assassination mission in Lord Oda's castle he took along Yukiko, Shusaku, and Heiko. Along the way Kenji Kira found them and Taro might've died but Heiko sacrificed herself for Taro. Then when Yukiko saw Taro and Hana together she convinced herself that this was all planned and Taro didn't care for Heiko's life therefore turning against them and joining Lord Oda's side. Her mission was to make Oda suffer. Yukiko then met Taro again this time killing Taro's mother so he can experience a loss